


【士海】Escape

by LeeZing



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 我要写攻气树！！！可能是科幻AU吧。一个关于消失的故事。我竟然发着烧搞完了……不知道脑子有没有坏掉，请多多包涵:P





	【士海】Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 我要写攻气树！！！  
> 可能是科幻AU吧。一个关于消失的故事。  
> 我竟然发着烧搞完了……不知道脑子有没有坏掉，请多多包涵:P

大修卡基地的其中一间牢房里。

鞋跟缓慢而规律地敲在地上，声音由远至近。门被打开，黑色皮衣皮裤的男人随着光线走进了房间。

他环顾一周。正对面是一张放有刑具的桌子，最里面有个被缚着、跪坐在地上的男人。

他可以看见那男人看着他的贪婪目光。他倨傲一笑，挥挥手让跟随他的战斗员后退，关上了门。

他研究了一下桌上的刑具。拿起一把刀细细观察，他仿佛听见了从那人牙缝里挤出来的嘶嘶声。于是他又放下，转而拿起了一旁的针筒和药水。

鞭子是必须的。他把马鞭握在手中，走向房间的另一端。

“上午好，”他说，搬来椅子坐在男人前面，往前趴在椅背上盯着他。

从男人的角度近乎能看见皮革勾勒出的下体线条。他咽了咽口水，有些移不开目光。

于是对方又恶意地往前挪了挪椅子，似乎是想好好跟他谈一谈。

“我知道你，”那男人突然开口，声音仿佛毒蛇吐信，“Diend.”

他笑开了，鞭子在手中转了一周。

“哦呀，”他轻巧地道，“原来我这么有名吗？”

氰蓝色的手枪被从身后抽出，他顺手把它放在桌子上。铁盘砸在了地上，药液飞溅。

“我认识你不是理所当然的吗？”那个男人扯出一个阴狠的笑容，双手挣扎试图脱出。

“说得也是……但是没有用的啦，”他站起来，鞭子又转了一周，“即使是你也挣不开的。”

“士。”

被成为“士”的男人瞪着他，目光凶狠。

“你究竟想干什么？”

海东大树绕着他走，低沉的笑声激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

然后他落下一鞭，正正抽在男人背后的伤口上。

士痛得低吼出声。随后海东又走了几圈，十几道鞭落下，加深旧的，撕裂新的。

他又绕到了士身前。

男人明显已经进气少出气多了。海东满意地笑，正想开口，门开了。

“事情怎么样了？”白色盔甲、透明面罩的男人走进来，腰侧别着一把剑。

海东赶紧假装顺从地低头，让出通往囚犯的路。

影子将军欣赏地看着伤痕累累的男人，拍了拍海东的肩。

“他把你教得很好，”他赞赏道，“可惜最后杀掉他的仍会是你。”

“我的荣幸。”海东微笑。

影子将军又拍了拍他，掌心似乎有些过烫了。海东鞠了个躬，看着他走出去。

他又回身抽了一鞭子。这一下不慎抽在了士的脸上，鲜血迟迟未涌出。他连忙回头看了看门。

门关上了。

海东松了口气，绕到男人后方，从后袋处掏出注射器，掰过士的脸，把针头扎进了他的脖子里。

“这是什么！”男人挣扎，然而海东的力气远比他想象中大。他稳定地把药水全数推入，拔出去时又引起一阵惨叫。

“这声音终于有点令人熟悉了，”海东把针管扔在地上，“但是看看这张好看的脸，我真是有点不忍心……接下来好好叫，知道吗？”

士没有让他失望。士永远都不会让他失望。

最后海东拿过一旁的Diend Driver, 对准男人的眉心扣下了扳机。

“搞定。”

“副官大人辛苦了！”战斗员朝他敬礼。

他点点头，吹着口哨走了。

 

门矢士一张张翻看他的卡片。

他无聊得有点想再睡一觉，但他不觉得他在睡了12个小时之后还能睡着。当他准备倒着把卡片再看一次的时候，门开了。

海东走了进来。士看着他嫌恶地闻了闻他的皮革外套，将它脱了下来扔到一边。

“搞定了？”

“嗯。”男人身上只剩下了贴身的黑色背心与皮裤。他没看士，抓了抓头发走进淋浴间。

士耸耸肩，掏出平板漫无目的地划。

十五分钟之后海东出来了。他用毛巾擦着乱翘的黑发，身上是休闲的T恤和短裤。

“这么无害？”士嘲笑道。

海东朝他翻了个白眼，搭着毛巾检查Diend Driver.

“我出去了，”半晌，他开口，“雄介和夏蜜瓜可能需要帮忙。”

士沉默地看着他的手搭上门把。

“影子将军对你做了什么？”他突然开口。

动作停下了。海东迟疑地看了他一眼，似乎有些没反应过来。

“呃……鼓励了我两句？”

“还有？”

海东似乎明白了。他看起来有点懊恼。

“……拍肩膀。”

“还有这个？”

士把平板转过来，上面是海东坐在“士”面前的画面。

海东不安地咬咬嘴唇，用手捂住脸。

“夏蜜瓜还是雄介？”他闷闷地道。

“雄介。”大首领毫不犹豫地卖了队友，然后放下平板。

“过来。”他拍拍床板。

熟悉的命令语调让海东打了个颤。他几乎控制不住自己迈开的步伐，但他仍错误地选择了挣扎。

“雄介和夏蜜瓜需要帮忙。”

“你还敢提别人的名字？”

“……你的伤还没好。”

“我不喜欢把话说第二遍。过来。”

海东差点跪下了。最终他叹了口气，走向士。

“把衣服脱了。上来。”

士玩赏的目光让他紧张又兴奋。海东安静地脱下衣服，爬上床，两腿分开跪在士两侧。

“……你没穿内鬮裤？”士盯着他，眼神冰冷，“你就打算这样出去？”

海东躲闪地别开头。

“我没……我只是——”

突然伸入的手指让他倒吸一口气。

“还自己准备好了？”士气极反笑，“你很想被罚啊。”

海东四处乱看，最后破罐破摔地俯身。

“因为我在折磨‘你’的时候已经硬了——唔！”

头发被用力揪紧，嘴唇相撞，身体亦被用力顶入。声音都被封在唇齿间，他被士的气息淹没了，身下是熟悉的温度。

“士……唔、士……”海东叫他的名字，被松开后头在颈侧乱蹭，头发骚得他痒。士掐着他的大腿，腰不住地抬起顶撞他，欣赏着他在自己身上变得乱七八糟的样子。

太美了。他的。

最后士再度用力，液体喷溅在身体深处。海东抖了一下，垂着头气喘吁吁地笑出声，还得寸进尺地用自己射出来的东西在士腹肌上乱画。

士用力捏住他的手指，瞪了他一眼。

两个人还在平复着呼吸，白色的剑却从海东身后袭来。士把他往下一按，海东反身一把握住了剑柄。

他在看清剑的时候心里一凉。

完了。

夏蜜瓜。

“光家秘技！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

两人笑得掉下了床。海东扔下剑，挣扎着大笑着冲进淋浴间，再次。

夏海恶狠狠地瞪着士。士举手投降。

“我在外面战斗，你们俩却……！”

士索性躺在了地上。

“是你把他派去审讯的。”

“但我又没有叫他那样审讯！影子将军也跟我没关系！而且你不要忘了不是爷爷帮忙的话我们没人走得了！”

“好的，家族势力，我明白了。”士再次认输。

夏海气得想杀人，雄介也从外面冲了进来。

“你们俩怎么这么……久。”暗黑Kuuga形态的雄介道。他看着这一片狼藉。

海东正好洗完了，于是士也去冲澡，让他去应付那两人。

海东飞快地套上衣服，拿起Diend Driver冲出门外。夏海听着他在外面不断召唤骑士的音效，忍不住扶额。

“算了吧，”Kuuga拍了拍Kivala的肩膀，“你又不是不知道他们是什么样的。”

 

姗姗来迟的大首领跨上摩托，看着海东的后脑勺挑了挑眉。

“凭什么是你来骑？”

“一直都是我骑的啊。”海东得意洋洋地笑。

士决定不跟他计较。他戴好头盔，从背后搂住海东，几乎把他整个人裹在了怀里。

“走吧。”

两辆摩托疾驰而去。

“让我们消失吧。”

 

“将军，总部发生大爆炸，受伤320人，死亡507人，死者包括……大首领、暗黑Kuuga, Kivala和Diend.”

影子将军脸色一变。

“什么？！确认了吗！？”

“是的，将军。”

影子将军颓然坐倒。

“这下，修卡会怎么样呢……”


End file.
